Cute Gift
by youi-chan
Summary: Hadiah yang ia terima begitu manis sehingga susah untuk ia abaikan begitu saja. Special fanfic for Sasuke's birthday. Warn: Typo, Miss typo, DLDR. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!


Disclaimer: Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya punya cerita ini :'(

Warning: typo, miss typo, Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**.**

**Cute Gift**

**By: puzZy cat**

Lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu berdecak sebal tatkala menemukan sebuah kardus didepan apartemennya ketika ia pulang bekerja sore itu. Merasa kesal dengan orang iseng yang telah meletakkaan kardus kecil tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sang pelaku yang sudah jelas tak berada di sekitar apartemennya.

Tas kerjanya ia letakkan disamping kakinya sebelum ia berjongkok untuk melihat benda apa yang berada dalam kardus tersebut. Kepala kuning itu menyembul keluar, Sasuke tertegun saat melihat mata bulat penuh itu menatapnya dengan binar keceriaan. Biru safirnya cukup untuk membuat Sasuke berdecak kagum akan keindahan manik mata itu.

Tangannya sudah siap terulur menuju kepala mungil makhluk tersebut, begitu tergoda untuk merasakan halus bulu yang melingkupi sekujur makhluk kecil itu.

"Miaww." Sasuke tersadar dari pesona makhluk tersebut. Tak ingin merasa terepotkan, sehingga ia berdiri dan mengacuhkan kucing kecil yang sedari tadi menggerakkan telinganya, seakan kucing tersebut begitu tertarik dengan pemuda tinggi didepannya.

Ia merogoh kantung celananya, berusaha mencari kunci apartemen dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia bahkan tak menyadari saat kucing kecil tersebut melompat dari kardus dan mulai mengendus kakinya. Kucing tersebut mulai bergerak mengusap kepala hingga ekornya pada kaki Sasuke, mencari kenikmatan sendiri untuk dapat dimanja.

Dan Sasuke nyaris luluh saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan kucing tersebut. Saat pintu berhasil ia buka dengan secepat kilat ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya. Tak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan kucing tersebut untuk masuk.

"Miaw!" Hingga akhirnya hanya terdengar suara terkejut dari kucing itu saat Sasuke menutup pintu apartemen tepat didepan makhluk kecil tersebut. Tapi masa bodoh, ia tetap tak perduli.

oOo

Sasuke baru selesai membersihkan badannya saat merasakan betapa lelahnya tubuhnya. Hari ini memang cukup berat baginya, seharian ia pergi untuk mengecek setiap anak perusahaan millik ayahnya. Dan itu cukup melelahkan karena ia harus berjalan mengitari pabrik.

Lelaki berkulit putih itu mulai menggosokkan handuk kecil kekepalanya yang basah. Mungkin secangkir kopi dapat sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya, sehingga ia lebih memilih menuju pantry yang ada didapurnya disbanding mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk.

Kepulan asap kopi memenuhi udara disekitarnya. Ia mengangkat cangkir itu dan mulai berjalan menuju jendela yang ada didapurnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat bulir air yang membentuk jejak halus dijendelanya. Hujan. Dan seperti hari biasanya udara mulai terasa dingin jika malam hari padahal saat ini sedang musim panas.

Ia menyesap kopinya sambill berdiri melamun menatap keadaan diluar jendela yang tampak blur dimatanya. Dan saat itulah ia mulai teringat dengan kucing yang tadi sore ditemuinya. Pasti kucing itu sedang meringkuk kedinginan diluar. Seketika perasaan kasihan mulai menyergapnya.

"Aish, sungguh merepotkan." Umpatnya, walau nyatanya ia tetap berjalan untuk melihat keadaan kucing tersebut.

Dan ia terkejut saat membuka pintunya tak menemukan kucing tersebut didalam kerdus hangatnya. Hatinya mulai khawatir jika kucing tersebut kedinginan dan tersesat.

"Eh?"

Ia tersedak dengan pemikiran yang baru saja melintas dikepalanya, sejak kapan apartemennya menjadi rumah untuk kucing imut tersebut? Apa ia berharap kucing itu kembali kerumahnya?

Kemudian ia tersadar jika berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri hanya membuang waktu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam mengambil jaket dan payung. Saat ia keluar lagi untuk mencari kucing itu, mata kelam itu menangkap gundukuan yang meringkuk tak jauh beberapa langkah dari tempat ia berdiri.

Kucing kuning itu terlihat sedikit menggigil dengan bulunya yang mulai basah. Sasuke mengangkatnya, mulai menggendong dan membagi panas tubuhnya. Saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh telinga kucing tersebut, ia menjadi iba saat merasakan betapa dinginnya telinga tersebut.

"Bodoh, ada tempat yang terlindungi dari percikan air hujan kau malah memilih meringkuk disini." Umpat Sasuke sambil membawa kucing itu masuk. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa menampung kucing ini hingga hujan reda, benar kan?

.

.

Ternyata tak perlu menunggu lama untuk kembali melihat kelincahan kucing tersebut. hanya dengan segelas susu yang Sasuke tuang kedalam mangkuk sudah membuat kucing itu kembali sehat.

Ia hanya duduk bersandar pada sofa sambil membaca buku. Sesekali ia mengintip kucing kuning tersebut yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Kucing itu menjilat tangannya sebelum ia usap pada wajahnya dengan teratur, dan gerakan tersebut berhasil membuat Sasuke merasa gemas.

Seakan tau jika tengah diperhatikan, anak kucing itu medongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya, memperlihatkan wajah yang begitu imut dengan lidah pinknya yang sedikit tejulur keluar.

Sasuke pura-pura mengabaikannya dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ada ditangannya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari saat kucing kuning tersebut melompat keatas sofa dan bersuha mengangkat tang kanan Sasuke dengan kepalanya. Sepertinya kucing tersebut sedang meminta Sasuke untuk mengelus kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menatap kucing itu dengan pandangan malas. Ia tak ingin mengakui, jika ia begitu tergoda untuk menyentuh buntalan bulu imut yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Berusaha acuh, ia kembali berusaha fokus pada buku ditangannya. Cukup lama ia terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia luluh untuk mendaratkan tangannya dikepala kucing itu. Seakan ketagihan, ia bahkan sudah tak perduli dengan buku yang ada ditangannya. Ia mulai mengelus bawah dagu kucing itu, getaran pada leher kucing itu menggelitik tangan Sasuke, kucing itu mendengkur keenakan.

Hingga akhirnya kucing itu mulai membebaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke dan kembali menyadarkannya akan tindakan yang menurutnya memalukan tadi. Ia kembali mengambil buku yang terabaikan disampingnya. Membaca beberapa paragraf dengan hening.

"Miaww~"

Suara halus itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke, mati-matian ia untuk tidak menggerakkan lehernya menatap kucing tersebut. Ia yakin jika kucing tersebut tengah menatapnya dengan mata safir yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan Sasuke harus mengakui jika ia mulai suka dengan manik indah tersebut.

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan kaki kecil itu menekan pahanya. Dilihatnya kucing tersebut tengah berputar diatas pahanya kemudian duduk meringkuk membentuk bola. Kucing itu menguap sebelum akhirnya menyamankan dirinya untuk memejamkan mata.

"Seenaknya sekali." Ucap Sasuke sedikit ketus alih-alih bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

oOo

Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu dengan bibirnya yang terasa basah. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan onyx yang sekelam malam. Belum juga terkumpul kesadarannya ketika seekor kucing tengah menciumi bibirnya. Matanya melotot dan seketika terduduk.

Dilihatnya kucing itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan binary polos yang begitu menggemaskan. Warna safir itu seakan mengingatkannya, seketika ia ingat kejadian tadi malam saat ia memutuskan untuk membawa kucing tersebut tidur bersamanya.

Entah dorongan dari mana ia mengangkat kucing itu dan memangkunya sebelum mengelus bulu lembut yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu. Sepertinya ia akan mempunyai hobi baru dengan kucing barunya ini. Tunggu? Apa sekarang Sasuke sudah mengklaim kucing tersebut?

.

.

Beruntung ini hari minggu, sehingga Sasuke bisa sepuasnya bermalas-malasan dirumah dan melihat kucing imutnya bermain. Ia berdiri dari tidur-tidurannya dilantai, menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan juga susu. Setelah memberi minum kucing tersebut, ia teringat akan kardus yang ada didepan apartemennya. Ia mengangkat kucing kuning tersebut dan membawanya kedepan pintu.

Ia menurunkan kucing tersebut dan mulai berjongkok untuk memeriksa isi kardus tersebut. kucing disampingnya tengah bermanja-manja dengan menggesakkan kepalanya pada kaki Sasuke.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan sepucuk surat dalam kardus tersebut.

_Happy birthday otouto, ini hadiahmu dariku. Namanya Naru-chan, semoga hadiah ini bisa membuatmu tersenyum._

Dan nyatanya Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum, anikinya memang paling bisa membuatnya kesal dan berakhir dengan senyum geli akan perbuatan yang menurut Sasuke bodoh. Ia mengangkat kucing itu dan membawanya kedepan wajahnya. Meneliti wajah imut yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat. Sasuke kembali tersenyum hingga wajahnya yang tampan beribu kali lebih tampan.

"Nah, Naru-chan mulai hari ini kita tinggal bersama."

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N:

Happy bornday buat si tampan teme #pelukSasu. Ah fic macam apa ini? fic yang saya buat tengah malam dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Plot seadanya dan Naru yang ujung-ujungnya nggak jadi saya buat jadi manusia. Okeh typo pasti bertebaran disana-sini, karena ini tanpa edit. Akhir kata kritik dan saran sangat dinanti ^^

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!


End file.
